Network identification and time zone (NITZ) is a cellular network feature that provides time information to a mobile station (MS). In 2G and 3G networks, NITZ is accomplished by sending messages including time information to the MS. However, the messages including time information are optional. Accordingly, it may be impossible for a MS to correctly set its time.
Mobile devices are often equipped with applications for keeping track of time-dependent events, such as calendars, meetings, alarms, clocks, etc. Many of these applications use a clock that is updated by the mobile device. If the clock is incorrect, the applications that rely on the clock may not function properly. For example, a user of the mobile device may miss a meeting that was scheduled in an application for a particular time if the clock does not provide the necessary alert, which is programmed to alert the user at a particular time, at the correct time.